Castiel Discovers World
by TheWinchesterIdjits
Summary: When Dean told Castiel about diaries he decides to make one and write his thoughts about what he learned that day about world in it.
1. Diary

**Castiel discovers world - diary**

 **Today's date: 12. of May around 4.5 billion years after Earth was formed.**

I still don't understand what to write here. I read an article on The Internet and it says that I can write about my feelings, thoughts, memories etcetera. So I guess I will write about what I learned about Earth and people because I easily forget that.

It is really weird how people can express themselves and write it all in a small book. I watched "Bridget Jones's Diary" few days ago. I needed to know where to start. It's a nice movie. I didn't get the whole love part but I get how she writes everything in the diary. That represents the talk with God. Endlessly confiding themselves in God and after that they feel better.

I had some problems with the whole "starting this" thing. I am supposed to write what I'm feeling and what's bothering me here. That could be a problem since I am a celestial being. I don't have a soul. Feelings are still a new thing to me.

I saw that a lot of people start their writing by "Dear Diary". Why? The diary isn't alive. It's a thing. And why is it "dear"? Did it do something special to a person? Did it grip him tight and raised him from perdition? I did. And no one starts a conversation with me with "dear Cas.". Not even Dean. And I saved him so many times. Although once he called me "munchkin" unintentionally. I still cherish that moment.

Yesterday Dean brought me this little book. It's a diary. I already said this. He said: "Have fun."

How do I have fun with this? What is the actual meaning of me writing this here. Can't I just say it. Well basically I am. While writing this. It's weird. It still doesn't make much sense to me. I think I should do it more often so that I get used to it. Dean said that he didn't have a diary. I still question that. He told me so many informations about it. And Sam just laughed.

Sam is writing a diary. He denied it but I found his diary under his pillow yesterday when I went to get his book for him. I visited Dean's room too. For no reason. I just went in. It smelled nice. Dean smells good. I like him. It. The smell I mean...

I should stop now. I will continue it when I find out something new. I'll be sure to inform you. It. Well, my diary. So you. I don't understand.

 **End of**

 **Chapter one**


	2. You Tube

**Castiel Discovers World - You Tube**

 **Today's date: 15. of May around 4.5 billion years after Earth was formed.**

I should start with "dear diary". Dean said it doesn't make sense if it's not started with "dear diary". I still don't understand why that is necessary.

Dear diary, today Sam told me about You Tube. I spent my whole day on it. Did you know that they have videos of cats? A lot of those. And guinea pigs! I find them very interesting and cute. I love how they eat their food. And then digest it. Something similar to humans.

I watched some videos where people sing. Those are called music videos. Videos with music. It's beautiful how people can sing. Dean sing in the shower all the time. I like to listen to him while he sings. He has a nice voice. I never heard Sam sing... Maybe I can find that on you tube too?

Sam explained how people who make videos and post them on you tube are "you tubers". And how there are video bloggers. I watched some funny short videos called "vines". And the funny thing is, those are not actual vines. It is a short, 6 seconds video. I find it nearly impossible to film it. I tried. I wanted to tell something in 6 seconds while Dean records but it took us 3 hours and Dean got irritated because I failed so many times. He just left.

I also watched few videos where women put make up on themselves. I think those are called "make up tutorials"? I got uncomfortable when I realised some of their make up is called "Naked". Do they apply it while being naked? I skipped that part.

I watched some funny videos with dogs chasing cars and cats being annoyed by their owners. It was hilarious.

I stumbled across some nice videos about me and Dean. I was surprised to see that there. Those are called "Destiel" I think? I don't know why? It was mostly me and Dean and some love songs. I also don't know why. I asked Sam about it and he just laughed. I don't know why. Dean was confused when he saw it. And he looked at me for a long time after it. I don't know why.

I saw some weird videos too. There was a talking chipmunk. Chipmunks cannot talk. That was a lie. People are trying to deceive others. But I'm an angel so I can tell the difference between a lie and truth.

All in all, You Tube is a great place. Dean said I think like that because Sam didn't show me the dark side of You Tube. I should probably check it out. Dean laughter after that.

I still have to learn how to post my videos on You Tube. Maybe I become a video blogger or maybe I make more vine. Vines? What was it?

 **End of Chapter two**


	3. Being Drunk

**Castiel Discovers World - Being Drunk**

 **

Note: there are some mistakes that are made on purpose since Castiel is drunk

**

 **Today's date: 18. of May around 4.5 billion years after Earth was formed.**

As I shuld always, I will start with that thing at the beginning af the Dairy. I don't remember how it goose. That is funny. How it goes? Oh yea!

Deer Dairy.

What did I do today? I DON'T REMEMBER IT QUITE CLEARLY!

I started the day ass usual. I got out of my rum. No. Roooooooom. I don't sleep. I am an ANGLE. ANGLES don't sleep! Angles are celestial beings. GOOD. I went to the chicken, no that's the animal. What was the name of that roooooooom? KITCHEN! Yeas!

Deean was there! He is great! He is awesome! He is cute! Humans have a word for what he is butt I can't remember it!

So I asked him how hee was. He said god. GOOD! I KNOW HE LIED!

Sam was there too. He was ok. Unless he lied too! I GUESS WE WILL NEVER KNOW!

I am in a stage what people call "drunk" right now. Why is it right now? Why not left now?

I don't know where I am or huw I got here BUT I THINK I MIGHT HAVE TAKEN SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST FEW GALLONS OF TEQUILA! I guess I for got that I am not a proper angle. I lost some of me powers. METATRON TOOK ME GRACE AND HE IS HOW PEOPLE SAY IT "A BEACH"!

Where was I?

YEAH!

After the kitchen Dean went to take a shauer. It's funny how water can flow from a wall! WALLS ARE MAGIC!

AND MYSTERIOUS!

LIKE ME!

I am kidding. Did I mention that I didn't believe that I could get this drunk!?

Ah, STAY ON TRACK!

What?

Yes!

After that, we went to do a case and Dean took me to a strip club!

THAT'S IT! I AM IN A STRIP CLUB! I FEEL SO UNCOMFORTABLE! I SHOULD LEAVE!

Oh, yeah, I also forgot to put my tie on and I took my treach coat offffff. I think Dean said it looks hotter. I feel colder actually.

I feel different. ITS NUT JUST DRUNK! I'm not just drunk. I feel like I'm flying. SOMEONE sayd I'm high. But I am not that far from the sea level and I am stooding at the Grund. Groooouuuuuunnnnnddddddd.

WHAT DOES MEEN TO BE HIGH!

MY VESSEL IS 6 FEET TALL!

SAM IS TALLER!

Why feet? Why feet? Why not arms? HEADS! EARS! I LOVE EARS!

6 feet=1,83 meters? Is that right?

No! IS THAT LEFT!?

It's STRAIGHT!

Bees!

Buzzzzz! Bees!

Bee emoticon!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

You know, I was drunk once! But this time is different!

I WAS FULL ON ANGLE THEN!

I wuw bees! and hugs!

Also, there was a white pill in my drink!

But I WAS TOO DRUNK TO CARE!

I have to go now, Dean is getting a lap dance! I wanna join! OH LOOK DEAN IS THERE TOO! Double DEEAN ! THERE IS THE THIRD ONE! And the fourth!!

passes out*

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Babies

**Castiel Discovers World - Babies**

 **Today's date: 25th of May around 4.5 billion years after Earth was formed.**

Starting with the usual...

Dear Diary,

I just came back from a hunt with Dean. It was nice. He needed my help. I like when he needs my help. I feel special.

It was a demon. He killed it. He is so brave.

On the case we had to deal with a baby. Now, I'm very familiar to the whole majestic process of birth but I don't quite understand the whole nursing and taking care of the baby part.

The baby was crying all the time. Dean gave it to me to take care of her while he fights with the demon. I once held a baby and it was nice.

This time, not so nice. When I took her she was crying and she smelled really bad. She pooped herself.

I ran outside to get her to safety but the smell really confused me so I made the wrong turn and ended in a puddle. Mud puddle. I looked like I stepped in poop.

Babies are hard to raise.

I sang to her but it seemed like it's not helping so I stopped.

When you are a parent how many nursery songs you have to learn? It's like a whole playlist! I tried learning Old McDonald but the whole repeating animal noises stuff confused me. Those noises aren't very accurate. And the rhythm of that song is very complex.

Next, changing the babies! It's hell in a diaper. You slowly open the diaper and the smell of poop hits you and you just want to give up. It's easier when it's just a pee. Did you know that babies poop a lot? And it's a yellowish- brownish colour. It also stinks...

And then you have to feed it! I don't understand why do humans have to eat? Even babies! And then when you feed it you need to lift it up so that it barfs. Why? And then IT PUKES ON YOU! We feed you, wash you, clean you, sing to you and what you do? You puke! Show some respect!

And putting them to sleep! Good lord!

But on the other hand, late at night when you look at it, sleeping so quietly, you feel blessed. And when it looks at you, you know you did something right, no matter how much of a bad person you are. And when it smiles at you, or when it says your name, it is a true gift from God.

I am an angel and I won't ever be allowed to have my own baby. If I had my baby it would be a disaster, a nephilim, born...

Dean's calling me. I have to go. My head still hurts from that drunk night. I'm trying to forget it...Things happened... one day, I'll explain...

Goodbye and God bless you diary. That's a bit stupid to say to a book...

Just goodnight.

 **End of chapter 4**


End file.
